


畏罪 H part

by Coimei



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coimei/pseuds/Coimei





	畏罪 H part

王嘉尔哀鸣一声羞愤地抱住了段宜恩，脸藏在他的衣服里，被抱住的人却想起不久之前俱乐部里的那些人们。  
他的弟弟也会像那些家伙一样吗？  
……在不为自己所知的情况下，与另一个男人。  
他冷着脸笑了声，扣在王嘉尔里面那件白衬衫上的手下移，重重地打了下他的屁股，“把腿打开。”  
王嘉尔下意识夹紧了双腿。这是他惯用的道具，俱乐部里设施虽然多，他也偶尔会用，但那个Dom没有进入过他，这是一开始就约定好的，他们每次都是用这个小玩意儿来代替。现在他哥要用这个——  
“He’s ok，but i can’t？”段宜恩死死地盯着他，语气强硬起来，“打开。”  
这是命令的语气。这也是一个Dom对他的Sub应有的语气。  
王嘉尔在自己的假想设定中头晕目眩，听话地张开了双腿，将臀部往他的方向抬。  
段宜恩想到方才舞池里那个男人在王嘉尔身上作乱的手，火气再也克制不住，一把扯开了王嘉尔的裤子。  
他已经无暇去管他弟弟是否也喜欢着他这回事了，他早该意识到，应该把这个小家伙锁起来，占有他，让他成为自己的。而不应该放他跑掉，像现在这样跑去了别人那里，被别人染指。他掰开王嘉尔的两瓣臀肉，指腹在缝隙中轻揉按动，探到他前几个小时因为扩张仍微微张开着的穴口。  
里面湿软干净，嫩肉讨好地缠缚着他。他听到王嘉尔闷闷的叫声，这是已经习惯了被这样对待？他沉着脸，突然改变了主意，将那颗跳蛋开关一拨，推了进去，只余一条细线垂在外面。  
王嘉尔抬头，眼圈已经红了，正强忍着泪水，呻吟声带着害怕的颤抖。  
段宜恩帮他提上裤子，捏了把他的翘臀就将人拽着出了门，在他后颈威胁似地摸了一下，低声命令道：“夹好。”

=

倒在酒店的大床上时王嘉尔的眼泪已经掉下来了，他向段宜恩微微伸出手，声音都像变了调似的，委屈地要命：“……哥……”  
几分钟前段宜恩在前台开房的时候他就已经站不住了，整个人都趴在他身上，紧紧揪着他的衣服，渴望能早点结束这样难耐的折磨。  
王嘉尔的身体经过开发，自然敏感得很，段宜恩刚把那枚尽职尽责地跳蛋拿出来就感到了身下人愉悦的颤栗，他又是一巴掌打在那软腻白皙的屁股上，那里立时泛起一片红。他用指腹去揉压王嘉尔的乳尖，直到那里也红肿起来，他俯身低头，在他耳侧浅浅地吻一下，“这么有感觉？”  
身后一阵烧灼的热度令人难堪，王嘉尔把头抵在段宜恩肩膀上，不住发出小声的呜咽，又抬起了脸，用鼻子亲昵地、讨好地磨蹭着他的侧脸。  
“哥……”他说，“你快点……哥……”  
段宜恩动作一顿，唇线紧抿，不动声色地拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，只是打开的动作有几分不稳了。开拓的工作没做几下，他就重重喘了口气，解开西装扔到一旁，放出内裤包裹里早已硬热骇人的茎身，对着那一张一合的直直地戳了进去。  
紧紧地抓住了他的肩，王嘉尔仰头发出一声甜腻的呻吟。这是初次被非情趣玩具填满的感觉，他得了趣，两条长腿弯着抬起来勾住段宜恩劲瘦有力的腰，只是随着那凶器的不断深入，似乎顶到了更深、更隐蔽、也还未来得及被开发的地方，他忽然叫起来：“不行——太深了……呜啊！”  
顶进最里面的人停歇了数秒，拇指在王嘉尔皱起的眉毛上轻抚，低头捕捉了他的舌尖。  
进出的动作在这个宛如蜂蜜一般甜而绵长的吻里急促起来，王嘉尔仿佛是一只迷失在汹涌浪潮里的孤舟，只能抱紧了段宜恩这救命的浮木，额发汗湿了，乖顺地搭在耳侧，脑袋迷乱地摇着。  
“不要……不要、好深……啊啊……”  
段宜恩的目光紧锁着他的表情，扣住他的下颌问道：“他有没有动过你这里？”话毕下身在那花心深处辗转磨着，煽动背德情欲的罪恶种子纷纷破土而出。  
这话让王嘉尔羞恼地紧闭上了双眼，他的叫声像幼猫似得，忍不住要哀求段宜恩给个痛快。谁知那人随即将他毫不留情地贯穿，质问道：“回答我。他有没有……像我这样干过你？回答我，嘉嘉。”  
神志飘忽，错觉灵魂即将出窍的王嘉尔迟钝了几秒反映这个问题，却令身上这人的怒火烧得更旺，那孽根再不迟疑，直直地朝着软嫩脆弱的地方又准又狠地撞去，王嘉尔终于哭了出来，眼泪不住地滚落，喘声带着泣音，可怜地哀求道：“没有……没有……呜……求你、求你轻一点……”  
得到回答，段宜恩表情放柔和了些，但此刻这个动作称得上残忍的人仍不打算放过王嘉尔，再度逼问道：“除了我……还有谁？”  
“没有……没了……只有你，真的……只有你……”王嘉尔大喊着，嗓子都嘶了，却哑出一种别样的脆弱出来。他已经被操开了，整个人感觉身处大团云朵里，给的回应慌张得可爱，段宜恩笑了笑，放缓抽插的速率，将情色的酷刑延长成欲望的煎熬。  
云里雾里的小家伙抬高了泛红的屁股跟着动起来，但打着抖的双腿支撑不住，啪地一下又跌回床上，他委屈懊丧地叫道：“帮我，段宜恩……帮帮我……”  
“叫哥哥。”段宜恩一手握住他颤颤巍巍渗出液体的下身，指尖堵住那前端小孔，徐徐诱哄道。  
“哥哥……呜呜……疼我……拜托了……”大脑放空中的王嘉尔勉强睁开双眼，竟短路似地忽然嘟起嘴在段宜恩的唇角啄了一口。  
段宜恩微愣，托着他绵软的臀，牙关紧咬着，终于将心里那只咆哮已久的恶兽放了出来，眼睛里闪着邪肆的光。  
“哥哥这就来好好疼你。”

=

高潮走得不如来时迅速，强烈到击穿灵魂的快感残留在体内，头皮沿至尾椎都是刺麻的。王嘉尔全身酥软，腿根还在不由自主地抖着，眼皮滚烫沉重，脑袋无力地陷在枕头里，方才求饶时岔了气，现在正断断续续地打着哭嗝，肩膀一抽一抽，可怜得很。  
“嘉嘉，”段宜恩从他身后圈着他，在他脸蛋上印下一个安抚的吻，顺了顺他后脑勺的毛，笑道：“别哭了。”  
好一会儿王嘉尔抖得没那么厉害了，才稀里糊涂转了个身把他抱住，小声地咕哝道：“哥……”  
段宜恩摸摸他的额角，问：“怎么了？”  
过了好半天，王嘉尔才自暴自弃地闷出一句，“我喜欢你。”  
段宜恩下巴搁在他发顶，捏了捏他的耳垂，眉眼都在他看不到的地方弯起来，语气却刻意平淡地：  
“我等你这句话很久了。”

END


End file.
